


forgotten movies

by narcissacronin



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissacronin/pseuds/narcissacronin
Summary: 45 - Kisses exchanged as they move around, hitting the edges of tables or nearly tripping over things on the floor before making it to the sofa, or bed48 - One person has to bend down in order to kiss their partner, who is standing on their tip-toes to reach their partner’s50 - A kiss, followed by more that trail down the jaw and neck
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	forgotten movies

Nova opened the door to her apartment, an easy smile spreading on her lips when her gaze landed on Adrian. He stepped inside and she shut the door behind him.

“Hey,” he said, taking a step closer to her. He grinned at her, his ever-elusive dimples just barely visible.

Her heart fluttered in her chest as she stood up on her tip-toes. She set her hands on his shoulders, ever-so-slightly tilting her head to the side. He leaned down and met her lips, resting one of his hands on her hip. In turn, she wound her arms around his neck and pressed closer.

The kiss soon deepened and they found themselves stumbling blindly through her apartment, neither really wanting to pull apart even if just for a few seconds. After nearly tripping over the coffee table, they eventually found the sofa and lowered themselves to it, becoming in an entanglement of limbs.

Adrian had one arm resting against the back of the couch and the other wrapped around her waist. One of her legs was draped over his lap, the other tucked under her. Nova had one hand resting on his shoulder and the buried in his hair.

Slowly, he broke the kiss and pulled away the slightest bit, resting his forehead against hers.

“Should we maybe get to that movie now?” he asked, the slightest hint of uncertainty in his tone.

“Forget the movie,” she said, letting out a small laugh. “Besides, we can still watch it later tonight.”

He grinned at her and gave a slight shake of his head.

Within seconds, they were kissing again. She soon found herself lost in his touches, unable to think of anything else except for the press of his body against hers. With each passing second, she felt all of her stress slowly start to evaporate. The world faded away, if only for just a moment, and she focused on just  _ being _ .

He broke the kiss again, though this time he started to trail kisses along her jaw and then down her neck. He placed a small kiss to the place where her neck met her jaw before bringing his mouth back to hers. She moved one of her hands to rest on his back, gathering the fabric into a fist.

The minutes wore on in a blur of passionate kisses. When they finally pulled apart, both were breathless.

They curled up together on the sofa. Nova pressed against his side and rested her head on his chest. She shut her eyes and took in a short, stabilizing breath.

“I love you,” he whispered, running his hand lightly through her hair. He tucked a loose strand behind her ear.

“I love you, too,” she said, voice as light as a breath. After a few seconds, she reached for his hand, lacing their fingers together. She brought his hand to her mouth and pressed a kiss to his knuckles.

The movie ended up forgotten. Instead, the two of them spent the rest of the night talking and stealing kisses. Though at some point, they moved from the couch to her bed. They curled up together and eventually fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms.


End file.
